The Monster In You
by SithislWriter
Summary: "The monsters they've unmasked never prepared them for this..." -During SDMI's second season- One of Mystery Inc's members has changed drastically by an unexpecting turn of event, Will the gang stick near by if everything that they love falls apart around them? You'll find out soon enough... Blood and Gore/Strong Languague, Inspired by the Manga Tokyo Ghoul.


Chapter 1: Wake up.

SD

She was happy, happy that she finally would marry the love of her life…

Until… Well…Fred broke up the marriage. They were just staring to plan the preparations when suddenly the revelation of Mayor Jones not being Fred's father came about. He was devastated… But not much like Daphne, who had taken shelter in her room, only coming out in dinner time or when she wanted to get something to get entertained in her room, but either way… She was not feeling any better…

"Daphne, Dear…? Can we come in?" Her father, Barty Blake said behind the bedroom door.

Daphne sighed; she didn't want to see her parents, not even her sister's because of their successful careers… But her? She was just broke up by the man she loved, she didn't want to feel rejected by her family, not even hear her parents say 'we told you so.

"I don't want to hear anything." Daphne said, clutching her pillow to her face.

"But Sweetie…" Replied Nan, Daphne's mother. "Someone's here to see you."

Daphne looked up at the door, " _Someone to see me?_ " She thought. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby had visited her a few days after the break up. Telling her the Shaggy would go to Military school and Scooby would be sent to a farm. Velma would still help her family on the business, but Velma didn't look the same. She left devastated after Shaggy broke up with her, but really a dog?

But who could be visiting her now..?It couldn't be Fred, He had left town…To another city, looking for his real parents.

"Who… Who is it..?" Daphne asked, getting up from her bed and looking at the door open.

A young woman much like her age opened the door. Her eyes looking only at Daphne, Her hair was wet from the rain that had started a few hours ago, but hadn't stopped since. She smiled at her, Sharp teeth shown to her, Daphne always thought about how she had gotten those, since the gang were little, Harper Madigan was the "Odd ball" as the other people would say, but not for Daphne.

"Harper, you came… Weren't you going to stay in your dad's hou-"Daphne was cut off by the hug of her friend.

"Nah, I visited him, but I wasn't going to stay there..." Harper replied, giving the biggest hug Daphne could ever had. "I was going to invite you to this new café in town, want to go?" Harper asked.

Daphne thought about it, she really didn't felt like going anywhere, but then again… It was Harper, one of her best friends like Velma." Ok sure, I'll go with you." Daphne told her.

SD

Walking around town the two teens finally found the place; the café had just started a few days ago, it was run by a book lover, the smell of old books and coffee blended in just the right way…

The atmosphere comforting…

"Two iced coffees." Harper said to the waiter as the two sat down." Let's cool off for a bit ok?" Harper smiled at Daphne.

"Sure." Daphne said, looking around, the books were well put and organized neatly, the smell of coffee getting into her nose... It was intoxicating…

"Here you go." The waiter came with their iced coffees and on the house some sandwiches.

Harper looked closely at Daphne, Looking at the books intensely. "Well…? It's perfect for reading isn't it?"

Daphne looked at her when she heard her speak. "O-Oh Yeah... It's a nice place… But Velma would like it more… I'm not a fan of many books…"

"I didn't choose it because of that." The brunette said.

"Hmm…?" Daphne asked.

"I chose it because it had the books that you like." Harper said looking at her coffee.

"Books… I like?" Daphne asked and looked at the books closely.

Just like Harper said, the books were that she liked, some horror books, language literature books, you could name it. Daphne got up and went to a book she got interested. _"The black centipede…?"_ The redhead asked herself. If she remembered correctly, the book was from the writer George Monroe. The book was about a serial killer called the Centipede and his only son. Although disgusted with his father's sickness and wishes for him... He eventually has to acknowledge the same cruel impulses inside of him…

Daphne loved this book, was it because of the horror? The writing that intertwines intense expressions with delicate psychological descriptions? Could it be because since she was an amateur Sleuth…? She could get interested in finding the culprit of the book..? But then again, The killer was the main character's father…

"Daphne." Harper called.

Daphne looked at her. "Hmm..?"

"Your coffee is getting cold." Harper said, pointing to Daphne's coffee. Harper was already half of the drink. Daphne sat back down and drank her coffee a bit. She looked at the sandwiches that the waiter brought… Not one single bite..? Daphne looked at Harper." You haven't eaten…"

Harper looked at her. "Nah, I'm ok, don't worry." Daphne frowned a bit but let it slipped, since she knew how Harper was always.

SD

Daphne waved and said her goodbyes to Harper and walked home, but on half of the walk she met up with someone… Menacingly…

 _ **A Year Later… In Crystal Cove…**_

Before looking at the picture of the gang, It have been one year since Mystery Inc. broke up, Fred was looking for his real parents… Shaggy was in military school, Scooby was in a farm, and Daphne was missing still. Velma sighed and walked towards the door, and opened it seeing that Harper was already at the door.

"Harper?" Velma asked looking at her friend.

"Velma, It's…" Harper said.

" ...?Did they…?" Velma asked.

" Yeah." Harper replied.

SD

Velma knocked on the door, Harper behind her waiting for one of the Blakes or the Butlers to open the door. Daisy—One of Daphne's older sisters and a doctor opened the door and looked at them. "Well, well, if it isn't Thelma and Madigan."

"It's Velma." Velma said.

"Ugh whatever, come in." Daisy said and let them in." She's on her room."

 _ **A few days later…**_

Daphne started getting out of her room a few times, just for the sake of not hearing Daisy's scolding about how she's not leaving her room and that it's unhealthy for her in the conditions she was in; So she started to leave the room a few times then get back up there again. Of course she would never eat on the dinner table in those days of leaving the safety of her room.

The food tasted horrible, It wasn't just only dinner, breakfast, meal, even the sweet taste of chocolate wasn't sweet anymore… It was disgusting… She even thought about eating Shellfish… But what if she would get swollen up like last time..? She wasn't taking that chance.

"By the way sweetie." Her father called her.

"Mmm..?" Daphne replied to him.

"The butler told me….The food isn't to your liking?" He asked.

"U-U-Uh… N-No… No… It's… It's good…" Daphne said looking down.

"Do you want me to tell them-" Barty was cut off.

"No dad, thank you." Daphne told him.

She was going to eat. She was going to eat the food that was set in front of her. _"Well…I'm going in…"_ She told herself, took a bit out of the fish on her table.

" _It… It tastes so…. Fishy…."_ Daphne thought trying not to throw up and left her bedroom and when to the kitchen, where Dawn was getting an apple.

"Little sister…? You're all done..?" Dawn asked her.

"Yeah…" She replied to her.

"You need to eat baby sis, how are you going to feel any better if you're not eating?" Dawn told her as caring as she could.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but it tastes… Kind of…." Daphne was cut off by the sound of Dawn munching a piece of her fish.

"D-D-Dawn!" Daphne yelled at her.

Dawn munched as politely as possible in front of her and gulped."It tastes good to me."

"What…? But…Then…?"

" _It's not just the fish… The soup tastes like machine oil… The texture of the tofu feels like a glob of lard. The rice feels like I'm kneading glue in my mouth… Basically, everything tastes awful. What's going on…?"_

She rested on her bed with her favorite book in hand. It was one of the famous George Monroe's books; a young woman turns into an insect. She read it when she was five when Velma showed it to her and told her about it.

" _I have barely eaten anything and for some odd reason I'm not hungry…"_ She thought. _"Heh… Maybe This is all just a dream…. Ha… Ha..."_

SD

" _During the few weeks I was home… I mostly got on by water… And anyway it tastes like it was bullcrap… My appetite keeps shrinking as I don't feed…"_ Daphne thought until a sound from her phone got her out of her thoughts. It was a message from Velma.

' _Hey, are you ok? Do you want go to the Bloody Stake? My treat.'-_ Said the message.

Daphne smiled. "Oh Velma…"

After a long walk down to the restaurant Daphne saw Velma on the entrance and smiled, how she wanted to see her friend for so long…

"Let's go inside." Velma said.

"Welcome to the Bloody Stake, May I take your order?" The waitress said.

…

"Velma…" Daphne said, breaking the silence.

"Mm…?" Velma looked at her.

"The Meat's properly cooked… Right…?" Daphne asked, tasting the meat.

"I think so, it's yours raw? Do you want them to cook it some more?" Velma asked her.

"Uh… If it's not too much…" Daphne said…

" _I always liked the meat in the bloody steak."_ Daphne thought to herself. _"It's juicy and full of flavor, so what's the problem with everything I'm eating?"_

She once again took a bite at the cooked meat; Daphne covered her mouth.

" _IT'S LIKE LICKING A PIG'S GUTS! WHY IS THAT?! "_ Daphne got up and went to the bathroom looked around for an open stall and went in.

"Daphne?!"Velma yelled behind the stall.

" _This is so not going alright…"_ Daphne thought.

SD

"Today we have the expert on ghouls, Mr. Todd." The announcer on the television said.

"Ghouls have no need to consume such large amounts of food in such a short period of time." Mr. Todd said.

Daphne lost interest but she was watching it because Daisy loves to watch the show. Daphne just thought about how stupid the man was playing his part, he probably has lines behind the cameras and he's not a real expert on such matter.

"Can we change it?" She asked.

"No."Daisy said.

"Ugh…" Daphne replied looking at the television.

"One dead body will sustain them for a month or two. What that means is that the increased numbers of victims we're seeing are being consumed for pleasure. We have ourselves a one nasty ghoul. It's probably hiding from the police right now. They usually live amongst us disguised as humans. Therefore are very difficult to find." The man said.

"Oh! I see! But can't ghouls be satisfied with normal foods?" The reporter asked.

"No." The man simply said. "First of all, ghouls cannot derive nourishment from anything other than humans. That's believed to be because of a unique enzyme they possess."

"Enzyme?" Daphne asked but was shut off by her sister.

"SHHHH!" She said.

"On top of that, their tongues work differently than ours do, So our foods taste revolting to them. Vegetables taste grassy, Fish tastes Fishy, and meat? Well meat tastes gamy."The man said showing his tongue.

"What…?" Daphne asked her eyes widen in surprise.

"Daphne shut up." Daisy told her.

"They may eat in front of us, But they'll be hit with a strong sense of nausea afterwards." The man Continued.

Daphne shook in terror and got up from the sofa and walked up to the kitchen. Looked at the fridge and opened it. She started to think about the book she was reading the day before. _"In one of George Monroe's famous books, a young woman turns into an insect. The young woman who became an insect… saw her taste in food change… She could no longer eat fresh foods… She began preferring things like rotten cheese. If my taste in food change; WHAT IS THE 'CHEESE' FOR ME?!"_

She began to eat a hamburger but she threw it up. She ate an apple but the same happen. She ate everything, drank everything but nothing tasted good to her.

" _Why does everything is tastes so horrible?! I can't be something like a ghoul can't I?!THEY DON'T EXIST!"_ Daphne thought.

SD

'The person you are trying to reach can't take your call now, at the tone, please leave a message.' The voice machine said.

It was Velma, trying to contact Daphne." Hey, Daph how are you feeling since the day we went to bloody stake? You haven't shown up to figurative language class do you want my notes? I can bring them to you if you want. I don't have a problem with it. Oh yeah George Monroe has a book sighing in the school, do you think you can make it? Me and Harper are going; Said she has to see someone there… Hope you feel better…" Velma hanged up.

"Dammit… George signing books today and I can't go…" Daphne said lying on her bed.

…

Daphne sighed and went to get dressed, It couldn't hurt go to the signing…

SD

"Of course it's closed." Daphne said, turning around."I'll just finish the Black Centipede…" Daphne walked, sniffing as a sweet aroma caught her. She sniffed more and looked around for the aroma.

" _It's getting stronger…It seems familiar…Like the smell of the Butler's cooking… Yes, yes, where is it? There's something I can eat here! IT"S CLOSE! YES IT'S AROUND THE CORNER!"_ Daphne thought, smiling to herself, running to the smell that took her over, ignoring the pain of her left eye. There were more important things…

"It's right…. Here…?"Daphne said falling on her knees. How could she have been enticed by the smell of a corpse lying around the floor!? "No no no no no no no Daphne, No not now not ever… **but look at how it is this savory smell… that rouses your appetite… don't think of it as a corpse… but as a nice dinner… yes yes.. dinner… no one has to know…** no no no no stop, what are you thinking no it's not, I'm not. I'm not that kind of creature… That creature doesn't exist, never." Daphne said holding her head.

She started to cry, she didn't wanted this to happen… But it seemed that it couldn't be undone, she was so hungry, and what she would eat normally wouldn't satisfy her since her taste buds have changed, she had to… It was the only way to satisfy it… But then… would she be connected t—

" _Someone, someone is coming this way What do I do? I can't just leave… Yes yes… Mine…_ _ **attack them, just eat them, eat, eat, eat,**_ _No, No. It's not going to happen. I won't do it… Too much at stake… No._ _ **They will know what you are…**_ _"_ Daphne got nervous, what if the voice in her head was right? No, Not right… What if it was, if she was correct… She has minimum chance of telling them a lie…

"No… Stop… No more…" She said. "I'm not a monster… I'm not…-"

Before she could say more she was cut off by a push with a full force it send her on a wall, crashing into it with full strength. She groaned of the pain and rubbed the back of her neck and looked up to see a young man, probably in his mid 20s standing in front of her, growling.

"Hey you, you're standing in my feeding ground." He said brushing he locks of hair out of his face. "Mmm..?" He inspected her closely. He saw a one eye red and the other a purple-ish color. "Hey, what's wrong? Why do you only have one eye red uh? That's disgusting."

Daphne stared at him. Looking at his big red eyes and the wicked smile he had. _"He's… He's a ghoul too…? How many are there in Crystal Cove? Does that mean there are others like me?"_ She thought.

"Hey, listen… This is my feeding ground. Get it?" He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall. **"You can't be here. Stay out of my territory."** He said. **"If you're a Ghoul you should know the rules. Personally…? I'm already pissed that my territory has been violated."**

"N-No! I didn't know this are belonged to anyone! I-I-I—"

"Imagine this for a second…" He said calmly. "Your Boyfriend is lying on the ground, bleeding and there's a guy, with a knife in his hand and he says 'I didn't do anything, I just happen to be here' Well? Would you believe him? Because I'd kill him."

SD

Harper ran fast, fast as possible to her friend in need. _"Hold on Daphne, I'm coming, don't worry…"_ She thought, beginning to run much faster and started to jump on crates, walls, and fences. Then she saw it, the scene. "Dammit, Not him again…" Harper whispered to herself. "This is so not going to be good."

"Imagine this for a second…" He said calmly. "Your Boyfriend is lying on the ground, bleeding and there's a guy, with a knife in his hand and he says 'I didn't do anything, I just happen to be here' Well? Would you believe him? Because I'd kill him."

She growled. _"Time to show him who's the boss…"_ Harper thought.

"Since when was this **your** feeding ground?" Harper said, getting comfortable in where she was in.

The young man looked at her.

"It's not yours, This is my father's turf. Dumbass." Harper said to him.

"Well, well, look who showed up… Harper Madigan."The Young man said.

Harper fell on her feet and looked at him in the eye. "Dick."

"I'm aware that the girl is dead you know… That Bitch…" Dick Said.

"So, now you think you own the place? You got to be kidding me." Harper cracked a smile. "Overseeing Crystal Cove is my dad's job."

"Uuughhhh! I don't want to hear any bitching from you sitters of your Dad! This was my Feeding ground… until the girl showed up! **NOW THAT SHE'S GONE IT'S MINE AGAIN!** " Dick yelled at her.

Harper sighed and looked at Daphne, Who had seen everything, but remained quiet about it so she couldn't make it worse. Harper cracked a big smile. " The Feeding Grounds the girl took will be distributed to the weaker Ghouls. It's not for you to decide! And anyway…You lost this alley because you were weaker than her. You only got yourself to blame man, you dumbass." Harper said laughing a bit.

"Being insulted by a smart-Mouthed little punk like you… **REALLY PISSES ME OFF!** " Dick cracked.

Daphne stared. _"Harper's going to die…"_ She thought, _"And it was all because of me… If I don't do something fast… She'll—_ "

"Oh yeah? Well I Hate assholes who think are better just because… They're older." Harper said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Dick finally had it with the kid. _"Who does she think she is?!_ " He thought, and lunged at her." **Shut the hell up!** " He said. But without looking he lunged at nothing. "EH?!" He looked around and saw Harper where he was standing before. Then felt pain in his chest. "Pfft.. You have to cut deeper than that..." He said.

"Oh Really?" Harper replied.

That's when it hit him. The pain travelled to all the directions, his arms, his legs, His neck. All cut by a kid who just happen to be around. _"Fucking hell…"_ He thought. "Ggrrr, you ass!" He left running away from them.

Harper looked at Daphne in the corner of her eye. "So, you're one of us." She said getting up and walked towards her. "I didn't think I would see the day that you would come out. No…You never smelled like Ghoul…You're new." She was now closer to Daphne.

"No…" Daphne simply said. "I didn't want to eat…"She said.

"Hmm…" Harper sighed. "You're going to die if you don't eat. The hunger will get to you and you will turn like those that attacked you."

Daphne just stared at her.

"But I didn't… I'M A HUMAN BEING! **I'M NOT LIKE THOSE MONSTERS!** I CAN'T EAT HUMAN FLESH! DON'T CONFUSE ME WITH MONSTERS LIKE THEM!"Daphne yelled at Harper.

Harper grabbed her.

"Who do you think you are?" Harper said. "Sure you may not be a ghoul… But you also aren't human either. There's no place for someone who can't decide being one or the other. If you want to be a human so badly again… **Go, and starve yourself. A ghoul's hunger is a true hell.** " Harper said.

Daphne stared at her. _"I'm not…Human, she might be right… but… only a ghoul who can't survive without eating other people… It's not normal, No matter how you look at it. Is there a place for someone like me… Who's neither this nor that? Will I have to live the rest of my life without relying on anyone? Live alone forever?"_

Harper stared at Daphne. "Look, you have friends here that worry about you, and I worry too. " She said.

Daphne sat there, taking mental notes about how her friends worry every time she's endanger, sad or just…Just not herself. _"Could they know right away…?"_ She thought and had an idea.

SD

" _It's been so long since I have been in school; I hope I don't stick out with the eye patch._ " Daphne thought as she walked to the entrance of the school. " _But I'm still hungry…_ "

She looked around the courtyard. There were some people playing football, Frisbee, and people reading or chatting about mindless things.

" _ **Young man… Woman… Woman… Girl… Meat… Man… Meat… Woman… Meat… Meat… MEAT. MEEEAAATTT…!**_ _"_ Daphne thought, drooling at the scenery of so many different types of flesh on the school. A smiled showed on her face until she was interrupted by her friend.

"Uh, Daphne? You're drooling." Velma said.

"Uh?" Daphne asked, looking down at her mouth. _"She's right… I'm drooling…"_ Daphne thought and ran to the bathroom. "Excuse me for a second!" Daphne said entering the bathroom and taking off the eye patch. "Dammit my eye is going crazy." Daphne said to herself. She splashed water on her face and cleaned herself up.

"All because of the operation, the torture… Those organs were transplanted to me. If only I didn't have Ghoul organs in me." Daphne said, thinking to herself of what to do, until she got the idea. "Of course..."

SD

She grabbed her phone and called Velma."Hey… Velma? Could you… Bring your figurative Language notes?" She waited for her friend to say yes."Yeah? Ok… Alright I'll wait."

" _I know the source of the problem. All I have to do is remove it."_ Going to the kitchen, she looked around for anybody in there and out of the kitchen. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen and going to her bedroom where there laid her phone, showing a picture of a body showing the organs inside of it.

" _The problem is my kidneys. If I can damage my Kidneys, and If I'm lucky… They'll give me new ones._ _ **If**_ _I get lucky… But just in case I can't call an ambulance myself… Velma or one of my sisters will come and see how I'm doing… All I have to do is endure the pain."_ Daphne thought holding the knife with both her hands and her shirt tucked in her mouth.

"Here goes…. Here goes…" She struck the knife on her waist, waiting for the pain to come, but she came to the fact that she didn't felt anything, that's when she saw it.

The blade of the knife, twisted, without blood, the scar on her waist untouched, and with no blood flowing out of it. "What..?"

Daphne fell down."Unable to hurt myself, Tormented by an unworldly hunger." She started to shake. "I can't control it… I will never control it." Daphne eyes watered. "Unless…"

SD

Harper cleaned her place up before going out to the door. She was going to see her father again. She needed food, and the only way to get it without causing so much trouble was going to her father. She looked at the stairs and walked them down. When she turned to the street she was going to walk, she saw her. Daphne going to her.

"Daphne?" Harper asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Harper… I need help." Daphne said to her.

Harper looked at her and sighed. "Come on." She finally said.

SD

They both walked through an empty street, both of them not speaking or looking at each other. _'One of us has to say something….'_ Daphne thought and opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off.

"We are going to my dad's house." Harper told her, not looking at her. "Don't worry; he's cool with strangers… More if the strangers are friends…" Harper added.

Daphne looked at Harper. "Ok…"

Harper walked down a little slower, to Daphne's pace. Daphne noticed, she looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…. Just nothing." Harper said.

Daphne raised her eyebrow.

SD

On their way to the Monroe Residence. Daphne caught something that seemed really familiar to her; She remembered seeing it in a book of hers… Then it hit her. She squealed excitedly at the thought. Harper looked back at Daphne with a look of surprise and worry for the young woman."What?"

"THIS IS GEORGE MONROE'S HOUSE! YOU KNOW MONROE!?" Daphne screamed excitedly.

"….Yeah… I know him." Harper replied. Daphne's sudden excitement dried out from Harper's reply.

"…Wait…" Daphne asked.

"…Yeah, I am." Harper answered and opened the gate and went to the front yard, looking around."Close the gate please."

Daphne closed the gate as Harper knocked on the door, gulping so hard that Daphne had heard her. They waited for a few minutes until someone opened the door and Daphne's eyes open wide with surprise. George Monroe, THE George Monroe, Daphne's favorite writer in the flesh.

"Harper, Good to see you my sweetie." George Monroe smiled, His blue eyes shining bright. His hair straight and combed back. His beard well trimmed i Clock way. He was well built too, his clothes hugging tightly his muscles.

"Hey…Dad." Harper said slightly nervous. "I'm almost out of food; can you give me and a friend some?" Harper asked letting her father see Daphne standing behind her and staring at him.

"You're… George Monroe…" Daphne said.

"Come in." George said, letting them pass through the door. "I'll gather some food for you and your friend." The man smiled and looked at Daphne. "You must have been through enough…"

Daphne frowned a bit."Yes sir, I had."

"Not to worry, we ghouls help one another. That is our rule here." The man looked at his cabinet." I'll give you one package for the time being." George said and gave Daphne a box. "Please come by again when you need more..."

Daphne looked at the box and gulped. _'Could it be….Human flesh..? For George Monroe to be these creatures… It must be tough…'_

"Thank you, sir." Daphne said.

George smiled."Don't be a stranger."

Daphne turned around and walked away. She didn't want to interfere in their family matters.

"You really are helping her." George asked his daughter.

"Why not? She's a friend." Harper told him, a cold tone in her voice.

"Do you remember the incident?" George asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"It all started when steel beams fell on some students. One of the victims, a female student, died instantly. The other one, your friend probably, was on the brink of death. But no one really knows if it's true or not." Harper's father explained.

"But now… Now we know it's true. Do you think that the…Girl…?" Harper asked.

"The injury must've been so severe, that not even a ghoul's regenerative abilities could repair the damage. And so, Kim's organs were used…" He frowned.

"And that's how Daphne fits in the picture."Harper finished; "Dad, her eye could it mean that…?"

"Yes, it's her." George replied. "I know Kim's smell anywhere…"

"Her body is becoming more like ours then." Harper said.

SD

She looked down at the package boredly, she was hungry, yes, and that was noticeable. But she was fighting her hunger again. "Meat…But its human flesh…I know it."

She got up and went to the kitchen. "Nothing works for me."

"Hey Daphne."

Daphne looked up and saw Daisy. "Yeah?"

Daisy smirked."Drink some coffee, It'll make you feel better"

"…? Coffee?" Daphne asked. She hasn't tried coffee yet, maybe it'll work?

Preparing herself a bit a coffee, she asked Daisy if she wanted any.

"Alright, why not?" Daisy said.

Both siblings drank their coffee. Surprisingly coffee tasted good. Daphne will probably try tasting it with something else to see if it masks the taste later.

"Its goods isn't it?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm…? Oh uh… Yeah, it's good. Really good." Daphne answered.

Daisy smirked."It is." Daisy put the cup of coffee down and looked at her sister intensively. The young woman felt a cold shiver by the look."What's wrong with you sis? You're not eating as usual. Ghoul got your tongue?"

Daphne choked on her coffee and started to coughed. She looked at her sister. The blank stare Daisy gave her couldn't be read.

"There's no such things as Ghouls." Daphne told her.

"Who knows sis…" Daisy said, with the smirk still on her face.

SD

"Hey, Baby sis." Daisy started. "I have to go somewhere and you're coming with me ok?" Daisy added.

"Uh…?" Daphne looked at her sister. "Why?"

"Don't ask, and just come." Daisy finished.

SD

"Here it is… Almost there." Daisy said walking with Daphne in a hallway.

Daphne looked around the hallway, it was a hospital but it looked more like the Darrow University hallways for her. Just…Empty.

Daisy stopped in front of the door and looked at her baby sister, "Try not to touch anything." Daisy told her. "He gets angry when his territory gets violated." Daphne has heard those same words somewhere. Daisy opened the door; for her to say that she saw something she didn't needed to see was…Very much that. She just didn't need to see that.

To see a boy and a girl just starting their intimacy? Yep that's probably it. The girl left thought, at least.

"…Well then." Daisy simply said. "Sorry about that."

"Blake." The familiar masculine voice called. Daphne knew right away who it was. Dick, or whatever his name was. All she knew was that last time she saw him, he was beaten by her own friend, Harper. Looking each other in the eyes, he wasn't that bad looking. Sure, he tried to kill her, but his eyes were so…Beautiful looking? Wait. No.

"I don't like having my territory violated." Dick said. "Can't you freaking knock? Where's your respect for privacy?"

"Out of the window." Daisy replied sarcastically.

Daphne shook nervously. He knows Daisy? Does that mean he knows who she is?

"That a sister of yours?" Dick asked.

Ok, probably not…

"Yeah, her name's Daphne." Daisy answered.

Well too late now on that.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Daphne, do you mind not mess up my room?" Dick said. For Daphne his words sounded more menacingly. "I'm Dick Miles, I'm a pediatric doctor."

"…Nice to meet you. Dick." Daphne replied.

"You needed something Daisy?" Dick asked, getting up for his chair.

"Files." Daisy simply said.

"Hmph…It's not here, sorry." Dick told her.

"Huh? Why?"

"I took them home without realizing, why don't you… come with me to get it?" Dick said.

"Are you serious? Ugh, fine." Daisy sighed.

" _Dick Miles is a ghoul."_ Daphne thought. _"He's behaving himself it seems…But this must be how he deceives people. In other words, He's hiding is true identity. I know what he really is. I know what he's capable off… I can't let Daisy go by herself."_

"Mind if I tag along then?"Daphne asked.

SD

" _He's a ghoul…Why have so many ghouls showed up around? No, It's just that…I never noticed them. They've always been around. It was me who wandered into their world…"_ Daphne thought while walking with Daisy and Dick, looking carefully at Dick. She wouldn't let Daisy get hurt; Not now not ever.

But now that she looked at him, eating a sandwich and all; she had gotten nervous.

" _I thought Ghouls couldn't eat human food. What the hell, There's no way… Fuck…Dick really does blend in with human society. He's like a normal college student. Daisy would never suspect him. It's fucking terrifying how well he can blend in, that he can play the part of a human. It's amazing kind of."_ Daphne thought once more. _"Oh… He still has the wounds Harper gave him, Wounds deeper than that can't heal fast then?"_

"It's right around that corner, It's not far." Dick finally said; after finishing his sandwich without the slightest disgust.

"Huh? But it's a dea-" Daisy was cut off.

"Yep." Dick said kicking her with full force; sending her flying towards a wall and crashing into it.

"DAISY!" Daphne yelled.

" **WE DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE NOW, DO WE?** " Dick said, grabbing Daphne by the collar." **Didn't think you would be Daisy's little sister kid, or that it'd be you of course.** "

Daphne struggled against him. She had to think. But his grip, His grip was really tightened. She couldn't think much.

" **Ugh… Something stinks… You smell like that fucking piece of crap woman that took MY feeding ground.** " Dick continued. " **Did you really think I would be acting all nice and friendly? Bull shit.** "

Daphne looked around the dead end and then at her sister. _"Dammit…"_

" **Worried about Daisy? I know Daphne.** " Dick smiled wickedly while Daphne looked at him confused. " **You were going to eat her. There's nothing better than to whet the appetite than the moment of betraying somebody who trusts you eh? Hehehe, and the of anguish anger on their face when that foolish person gives up hope, is there?** "

" _What is he talking about? He thinks I want to eat her? Her? My own sister? No…He's so fucking wrong…"_ Daphne clenched her teeth."I'm not like you; I would never betray like that!"

Dick kicked her with full force, the pain on her stomach was unbearable. If she would learn how to kick like that it would have saved some bad guys a chance to not kidnap after always. Dick let her go and she fell down on the ground hard."Agh… Ah…"

"Your body is flimsy; I thought I was stabbing tofu. Ew… All that moving around made me sick, Must be that stupid thing I ate. How can you humans eat this crap? It's like eating horse shit." Dick said getting the sandwich fully out of his system. "I feel better now." He said drooling." But look at the mess on your face Daisy. Hahaha. Sorry kid, I fouled up your food."

"She's not food, Get away from her… **NOW.** " Daphne threatened.

"You don't really get it. For us ghouls, humans are nothing more than…Things to eat. The way cows and pigs are for them. What's so fun about playing like you're family, you aren't even like her. Playing with livestock?" Dick questioned.

"I'm not playing." Daphne replied, anger evident in her voice.

"Whatever man, she was a risky choice. She may come off as a bitch, but compared to the other fools at the hospital? She's perceptive. It can be difficult having somebody like her close to you. Even you can comprehend that can't you?"

" _Like Shaggy…He always did notice even the slightest change in everyone. I always thought of him as observant about us, the gang, but only because we'd known each other so long… Dammit I'm thinking something else again."_ Daphne thought.

"Hiding it with an eye patch, cant you control your eyes? It's only a matter time until you're found out kid." Dick said taking her eye patch off, then grabbing Daphne by the hair and pulling her up. "Get up, or should I finally kill her?"

Daphne clenched her teeth again, this time harder. Her left eye hurt, but that didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered.

"There we go, that's more like it." Dick smiled but then saw the punch coming and he started to dodge Daphne's attacks."Woah, hehehe come at me then. I have something you would love to try." Dick laughed."Try to dodge this kid." He said kicking her away. "Oops, guess not." He started to walk to Daisy. " **I guess I toyed with you too much. And I could have taken no time in releasing my kagune. Alright, let's get this over with.** "

Daphne knew how to get him now, he had his back turned. He would be looking at Daisy until she could get to him, she had a plan, but with the pain she was feeling, it would be too much to stand up. She had to crawl, but crawling would take too much time, it would be too late before she would get to him. _"I won't let that happen."_ Daphne thought, as she felt rage in her.

SD

"Hey dad, something came up. I'm going to be late."Harper said to her father on the phone, as she was in front of the entrance to the dead end where Daphne was. "This is going to be fun." She said as she looked up ahead.

" **FUCKING—KILL YOU!** " Daphne said as red claws came out towards Dick.

Dick looked up surprised and dodged it. Daphne came at him and attacked him. _"Hah, isn't that…? Kim's Kagune…?"_ Dick thought as another claw attacked him. "What the hell?!" Daphne looked up at him. Her left eye in a state of red and black. Daphne grabbed his arm and leg and stabbed him with the "kagune". If Daphne would have her mind set on the claws, she would have counted three of them in dick's abdominal area.

" **AAAGHHH!** " Dick yelled as blood came from his mouth. " **AAGHH!AGH!** " Dick yelled more." **N-No you dumbass! Stop! I'm gonna die! WAIT! I'm gonna die!** " He said to her and then thought. _"Those_ _ **are**_ _Kim's claws, her kagune… There's no way…"_

"Gggrr!" Daphne growled whipping him away from her, sending him to a wall far away from her and her sister.

" **D-Dammit… Asshole….** " Dick said before he fainted.

Daphne stared at Dick, trying her hardest to ease her breathing. She rubbed her back and felt the claws on her. They were sticking out from her own body."These… They are… Inside of me..?" Daphne then looked at Daisy. _"No time to think that…" She walked towards Daisy, sniffing the air. "The smell…" Then a headache started to come around her head. "Ow!"_ As the pain started to hurt more and more, she started to hear a feminine voice, the same voice she had heard before. _**"This savory smell that rouses your appetite Daphne, Take a good look at it."**_ The voice said.

"AGH!" Daphne yelped, as the headache grew stronger. **"Come on, Look at her, smell her, Isn't it tempting? It'd be such a waste. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! DOESN'T SHE LOOK DELICIOUS?"** The voice said.

"Yeah it does…" Daphne said, standing up.

"She does look delicious… Y-Yeah you're right, what was I thinking? I can't let this feast go to waste! I should eat it…" Daphne said, she stopped walking when she saw Harper standing in front of her, in between Daphne and Daisy.

Harper glared at Daphne.

Daphne started to get angry. "MOVE." She said. Harper sighed at this." You're starting to become more like us, Idiot. The pain and hunger have stripped you away from reasoning huh? It hurts so much you almost want to die don't you?" Harper said, walking to her.

"Hah… Huff… Ghnn…." Daphne took a protective stance against her.

"If it means you can be free of that pain, you don't give a damn about your sister's life don't you?" Harper stopped her tracks and looked at her, eyes glowing red. "After you devour her… You'll be consumed with regret, in a sea of blood and guts. That's a ghouls hunger." She said walking to her and stopping mere inches apart from her."I'm fed up with it…" Harper said, a claw forming around her arm in a swirly manner until it the end of it was sharp enough to pierce through anything.

"So this one time… I'll save you from it."Harper pierced her claw into Daphne's body, making her cough blood. "Ghk… Har..per…?" Daphne said, coughing more.

"Now…. Go down… nice and easy…"

…

"Hrrrmm…" Daphne opened her eyes and looked around. _"This isn't my bedroom…"_ she thought and sat up, looking around more clearly. "Where am I?" She said and she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. She remembered the fight, everything after she had fainted by…

" _That's not important now…"_ She thought.

"You're awake." A familiar masculine voice said. Daphne's eyes open wide as she saw her favorite writer, George Monroe standing with a cup of tea in his hand. "You are in one of my guest rooms, Harper brought you here."

Daphne closed her eyes. _"Huh… She did…"_ But then she gasped eyes opened wide, remembering something."W-W-Where's my sister, Daisy?!" George smiled and said, "Please, come with me."

George and Daphne walked to a separate room from Daphne's, George opened the door for her and she saw Daisy sleeping soundly on the bed. Daphne smiled and walked towards her sister, but then stopped as she felt her mouth tasted funny to her. _"It's… It's blood…"_ She thought, she looked at George. "I've been so hungry lately, especially yesterday. The hunger was almost killing me, I didn't know who I was anymore…"

"And then you went after your Sister." George finished. "Harper told me."

"What did you do while I was asleep?" Daphne asked him.

The man frowned a bit and closed his eyes, as he finished deciding on what to answer he opened them showing his red and black eyes. **"There's only one way to satisfy a ghouls hunger. You know what it is don't you?"** George said menacingly and grabbed her both shoulders. "The way you were going, you would've taken your sister's life; If not for Harper being there. Accept what you are Daphne Blake." George said releasing her from his grip and he walked to Daisy.

"…I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone. I can't be around my friends or family; I can't even be in the ghoul's world either. I'm neither human nor Ghoul." Daphne clutched her hands.

"'Neither?' That's not true. You are both human and ghoul at the same time. You have a place in both worlds." George told her. "Stay here with me and Harper."

"Huh?"Daphne looked at him.

"We'll teach you how ghouls live; It will probably open a path to protect… your other world." George smiled. "And of course, we would like for you; a human to learn more about us. See for yourself whether or not we are ravenous beasts or not."

"Maybe I'll show you, how to brew a proper cup of tea." George absently said.

"Uh… Will it affect my babysitter hours?" Daphne asked unknown to her that Daisy was listening to them talk for a while.

Daisy closed her eyes. _"So…That's why she's been acting weird…"_

…

 **Notes: I'm new to this story writing thing so please take me lightly, I'll probably NOT continue it since this is just a prototype of an idea I had in mind.**

 **You'll probably ask what does this have to do to with Professor Pericles? Well I'll tell you that he WILL appear later on but in theses chapters not until…. What 4? Eh… So and so.**

 **Why the OCs? Well I am not putting characters from the show as Ghouls that's for sure. So I made theses OCs:**

 **Dick Miles- I didn't have a name for him by the time I was writing him down so I was like "What am I going to call him." And Then I just got some names down and whichever showed up it would be the one. Dick is the name given to Dick Grayson from Nightwing (DC Comics) and the surname Miles is from Desmond Miles from Assassin's Creed (Ubisoft).**

 **Harper Monroe- I had this character for Scooby Doo! In a long time but I didn't know what to do with her, I was going to have her as a creature that can act like a human and all that but then I read Tokyo Ghoul and I started to give her something that would resemble my original design and the newer design. In reality I was going to have her as a culprit in an investigation way before Scooby doo! Mystery Incorporated and Tokyo Ghoul came about but I scratched that and never used her again until now.**

 **George Monroe- He wasn't around after I made Harper. I was going to have him dead in the original story I had, but then I had a good use for him here. Why not meet the person you idolized the most and find out he is the same creature? And that's when he showed up.**

 **Theses character and more that I will create will influence Daphne's point of view in the lives of both Ghouls and Humans, I don't think It will be necessary that she would have to be paired up with anyone from the gang but I'll probably do so by the time the crisis starts to form about.**

 **Hope you like my story and I hope you would read more of it! :3**


End file.
